


夏日“焦糖”

by PeiNi



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiNi/pseuds/PeiNi
Summary: pp穿着女式泳衣马尔代夫不懂几日游第一次





	夏日“焦糖”

'Peter Parker，I love you.  
Peter Parker，I love you  
.....'

不合时宜的声音在课堂上从Peter的衣兜里传了出来，这是他给Mr.Stark专门设的来电铃声，是在Tony醉酒呓语时，Peter悄悄录下来的。面对全班的视线，他甚至有些忘了手机放在哪一个口袋了。

“Peter，麻烦你赶紧处理完。”老师的声音提醒了僵住的Peter。

“哦！好的！对不起！”趁电话还没有挂断，Peter起身出了教室。

“Mr.Stark，你找我有什么事吗？我正在上课啊！”

走廊很安静，除了Peter说话的声音，还有一种皮鞋踩在地板上的声音，像是某种厚底的短靴，Peter觉得这声音离自己越来越近。

“转头。”

声音带着点走廊的回声，Peter转头模糊一瞥，就知道来的是谁。

“呼！Mr.Stark，你怎么来了？”Peter好奇的问着，毕竟Tony以前并不会莫名其妙的突然出现在他的学校，一般都是电话或者Happy代劳一下。

“我帮你请好假了，回去收拾一下，准备出发吧。”

“去哪？”

“马尔代夫。”

Tony摘下墨镜插在胸前的口袋里，冲着Peter笑了一下。

————

Peter在Ned羡慕的眼光里关上了教室门，等他坐上车时才想起来问一个问题。

“Mr.Stark，你和May说了吗？”

“你说呢。”Tony转头望了他一下，“当然是忘了。”他从镜子里看着后座瞪起眼来的Peter。“我叫Happy去你家说了，我们只管玩就好了。”

有了Tony的话做担保，Peter就放心了，戴上耳机，安静放松的倚在座背上。

“Peter，我给你带了些好东西，我想你一定会喜欢的。”

“你买的我都喜欢，Tony.”Peter模仿着Tony平时，学着说了一下情话，可总感觉背后有几丝凉意。

“叫我什么呢？”Tony故意拖了一个长音。

“Mr.Stark！”

Peter搞怪的冲着前面吐了吐舌头。他看向窗外优美的风景，宽阔的道路上少有车辆，平坦的原野上有着庞大的建筑群。

“私人专机？”

“当然。”

————

“这就是你说的好东西？！”

Peter打开Tony的行李箱，一件女式泳衣赫然躺在上面。

“对我来说确实是好东西。”Tony倚在沙发上，品了一口杯中的酒，“喏，上面还是你战衣的花纹，挺好看的，我就给你买了。”

Tony话音刚落，Peter就把泳衣甩在了他的脸上，一副要穿你自己穿的样子。可隔着几件衣服，下面又是一件女式泳衣，酒红的底色，侧身处有着略微土黄的绑带。Peter勾起这件泳衣，表情复杂的看向Tony....

“这不会是你....”

“你的想法很危险，宝贝。”Tony将手边的泳衣扔了回去，“两件选一件，希望我回来的时候，能看到你换好它，不然我不介意亲手帮你穿上。”

Tony脸上的笑容让Peter忍不住抖了一下，完了，这东西穿定了。

“可是我们还在飞机上啊！”

嗬！没人回他。Peter手上拿着两件泳衣思考了起来，不住的小声嘀咕着，“为什么要买两件啊，这怎么选嘛....”

他躺在沙发上对着泳衣发呆，蜘蛛侠，钢铁侠，Peter Parker ，Tony Stark....到底穿哪一件好呢...

“啊啊啊啊啊！算了，就你了！”

Peter想着早点换完，早点算。他可不想磨叽换到一半，Tony突然回来了。于是手脚麻利的脱光了衣服，可穿时又犹豫了一下，这...穿的上吗？

“呼...好紧...”

Peter背着Tony离开的方向，跪在沙发上调整着，想着自己胯前的小兄弟什么个姿势才舒服。平坦的小腹前被泳衣勒出了羞耻的形状，脖颈间染上了几片红。不知何时倚在门口的Tony吹了声流氓哨，把Peter吓得一个激灵差点趴在了沙发上。Tony过来顺手在挺翘的臀上拍了一巴掌，一把把Peter扯进了怀里。

“啊，我以为你会选另一件的，宝贝。”

Tony当初觉得这件和自己的Mark Suit配色很像，就顺带给买回来了，这件胸前还有一个小口。

“嘿，宝贝，你要是胸再大点就好了。”

说着，大手覆上了Peter的胸，稍微用力的将它从两边往中间挤。

“我是男的！我上哪长胸去！”来火的Peter用胳膊肘杵了一下身后的人，Tony假装很疼的叫唤了几声。

“只要你想，那就可以。”Tony的耳机里突然传来Friday的声音，他拍了拍Peter的背，“把外边衣服套着，我们要到了。”

Peter穿好衣服，透过窗户看向外面的景色，这简直不要比广告上好看太多，波光粼粼闪的Peter有些睁不开眼。

“Mr.Stark，我们住哪啊？”

“海上。”

“哈？”

————

“天呐，这个房间都要赶上我家大了！”Peter迫不及待的直冲卧室，蹦上刚铺好的床铺直打滚，大字型的躺在上面，脸上洋溢着说不出的幸福。“Mr.Stark，我好像在做梦一样！”

“那你做梦穿着泳衣好像也还不错。”Tony脱掉了自己的西服，换上了应景的沙滩裤，袒露着上身，连墨镜都换了一款。“把衣服脱了，我帮你涂防晒霜。”

看着没有半点反应的Peter，Tony只好亲自动手扒掉了他的衣服。Peter这才反应过来，他穿着那个要命的女式泳衣，而刚刚的自己仿佛已经适应的一点感觉也没有了。Peter想要申请自己涂防晒霜的话还没有组织好出口，就被拒绝了。Peter平躺在床上，就像砧板上的一块肉，任由Tony宰割。

Peter还是第一次被别人涂，还是涂全身的那种。Tony温热粗糙的手推着清凉的防晒乳，从脚背到脚踝，再滑到大腿根部。Peter觉得这更像是一次享受的按摩，当Tony的手塞进泳衣的那一刻，这事情就不是那么简单了。

本就紧巴着臀部的泳衣再塞进一双手，这让Peter的小兄弟有些呼吸告急了。Tony用力的揉弄Peter的臀肉，拇指时不时的戳刺着小穴。他将腿根处的泳衣拽到股间，收缩的穴口被堆叠着的布料不停的摩擦，Peter的臀部留下泛红的指印。他松开咬着的被褥，上面有着口水湿透的痕迹。

Tony把股间的泳衣拉了起来，泳衣的弹性让Peter的性器受到了更大的束缚，甚至被布料夹得有些发疼，Peter微红的眼眶里泛起了泪光。

“Mr.Stark....前面...有点疼啊...”

Tony又稍微加了点力度，Peter直接吃痛的叫出了声。Tony动作轻柔的将Peter转过身来，指腹揉搓着突起有着明显轮廓的性器，前端有些不争气胜渗出的透明液体浸湿了泳衣。Tony顺着套弄，泳衣上的水斑渐大，他突然捏住Peter的性器。

“Kid，别忍着声音，会很难受的。”

“呜..Mr.Stark...快松开！好难受！”

“你也不想第一次这么难受吧，所以不要再捂着你的嘴了。”Tony拉过Peter，抱着他径直走向窗外的凉亭。“还有隔壁那间房，我也订下来了，没有人会听到的。”

“啊！Mr.Stark..不要咬！疼！”

“哪儿？”Tony特地反问了一句。

“乳..乳头...”

把这些词汇直接说出来，还是让Peter感到很难为情的。就在Peter觉得自己可以稍微松缓一点时，手指的突然进入，让他的神经紧绷起来。

“乖，放松点。”

Tony缓慢的抽动手指，未经性事的Peter，身体里升起一股温暖酥麻，他形容不出来具体的感觉，渐渐顶替后穴的异物感。Peter的脸埋在Tony的颈间，一股成熟男性荷尔蒙的气息充溢着他的鼻腔。

“Kid，你电话是不是响了？”Tony凑到Peter耳边轻声的问了一句。

“好像是的，Mr.Stark.”Peter猛的抬起身来，双手托着Tony的头，直视着他，由于起身结果导致手指的深入，让Peter的表情有些别扭。“是May打来的！”

Tony的脸上显出一丝惊讶，他记得他让Happy说了啊。他把Peter在垫子上摆好姿势，“把屁股撅高点，我去给你拿手机。”

Peter十分后悔跟这位有钱的老男人出来，进行名义上的“游玩”。对Tony的腹黑深有体会的，他决定还是不要在这种性福大事上做反抗了。他接过Tony递来的手机，条件性的接通了电话。

“喂，Peter，你怎么这么长时间才接电话？”

“啊唔....”Peter上齿紧紧的咬住下唇，他伸手想要推开Tony的头，但Tony的舌头熟练的舔抚着肠壁，让他的大腿跟不禁有些发软。

“怎么了，Peter？你是不是有点不舒服？”

“哈..不是，我在按摩。”Peter觉得有什么尖锐的东西在自己股间的布料上滑动，他转头看见Tony正给他比划着顺手拿来的小剪刀，然后剪坏了他身上的泳衣，Peter觉得事情有些不妙。“May！先挂了啊！”Peter没来得及挂断就攥紧了手机，不过还好May把电话挂了。

“按摩？前列腺按摩吗？”

Peter张大了嘴，却没有发出半点声音，他只有肠道被巨大性器一点点撑开的痛感，他的泪开始有些不争气的往下掉。

“Kid，过一会就好了。”你感觉到身下的人在颤抖，他转过Peter的身子，替他擦拭着泪水。

“为什么你的那么大！”Peter明显感受到他体内的物体还在胀大。

“因为它要把你弄舒服。”

Tony开始轻微的抽送，他俯下身撩起Peter额前的碎发，吻上他的额头，眼尾，脸颊，咸咸的泪，略带侵占的深吻。Peter顺着Tony的意思，颈间留下一粒粒红印，锁骨上沾满了水渍...直到碍事的泳衣。

Peter胸前的肌肤在冷金属的刺激下，有着些许颤栗，布料在刀刃上瓦解。泳衣被粗暴的撕扯开，可怜的扔在了一边。

“Kid，正戏要来了。”

“什么！？？”

下一秒，他们回到了刚开始接电话时的姿势。没有半点颓意的性器，整根拔出，又连根没入。连续的攻势，碾压过Peter较浅的敏感点，几欲将他推向山峰浪顶。

“嗯啊...Mr.Stark...慢....啊——！”

Peter的双腿被Tony挤开不能夹紧分毫，他就像一叶扁舟陷入涡流。近乎无力的双臂支撑着身体的重量，小穴被操弄的红肿，卷出的粉嫩肠肉带着透明的液体包裹着那根进出的巨物。

Peter射了，带起肠道的一阵痉挛，Tony喘着粗气变成了倒吸。

“Mr.Stark...我不行了...”今天一路的闹腾，导致Peter体力消耗极快。

“Peter，我要射在里面了。”回应他的只是模糊不清的鼻音。“宝贝，我们洗个澡再睡吧。”

————

“Kid，今天要出去，快点抹防晒霜！”

“我不要！！！”

————

“May，我回来了。”

“按摩怎么样？你怎么黑了这么多？”


End file.
